


Control

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gabe is the one being teased, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: Gabriel had found that things were out of his control, and he could do nothing to bring it back to normal.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 4





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something strange again…  
> But it was spinning in my brain for months, so…  
> Anyway what I want to see is just what Gabriel would be like under such situation in front of Moira. It is totally a PWP.  
> Please forgive my grammar mistakes.

"Is that OK?" Hearing Moira's question, he turned his head, seeing her standing by him, staring at the pad in her hand.  
"Prepared." He answered casually, then looking at the other side. There was something - something at least shouldn't appear in this room in his mind - laying on the table beside. "Can't you just tell me what experiment you are going to do?"  
"No." She answered without thinking for one second, but added as if she was reassuring him. " It is all out of my own interest, so it doesn't matter if you want to quit now."  
Gabriel lied on the experiment table, feeling a bit of wierd. Moira was always hard to figure out what she was thinking, but she wouldn't make her explanation vague while it was related to her study. From this aspect, this time what she was going to do might have nothing to do with their work indeed. He tried to move his hands, finding them being restrained. However he'd like to know what her interest was.  
"Just start your experiment, Moira."  
"Alright, hope you would enjoy it, Gabriel."

Gabriel promised that he would not agree so quickly if he had known what were going to happen later.

He saw Moira put her pad aside and put on a set of latex gloves. He was on the table, only with his underwear and some electrodes attaching to his chest. It was his always wearing when doing their "work". But this time it seemed a little different. After putting on her gloves, Moira started to pull his pants down.  
"Err… Moira?" He couldn't help calling her in a questioning tone, but didn't asking her directly. He was sure that she wouldn't answer him, just like what their conversation was minutes ago.  
Moira didn't reply to him. He could see his dick lying between his legs. Strange. They had been naked in front of each other for times, but it was still the first word coming to his mind. His hands were in the restraints, so what he could do was only seeing what she was going to do next.  
"Bend your legs, Gabriel." She told him, and he followed. Then he saw Moira going to the table besides, picking up a tube of lubricant and pulling it into her hand.  
"Be relaxed." Before Gabriel could answer, she put one of her fingers on his asshole, and another hand on his knee. The cold liquid on her finger made he shiver.  
It was quite a strange experience to see and feel something come into his body in such way. He took a deep breath and felt Moira's finger coming into him. The lubricant made her moving more smooth, but his dry and narrow entrance still got pain with such slight movement.  
"Hmm…"He unconsciously gave out groans, but tried to comtrol his muscle. "I didn't imagine that you are interested in such thing."He mocked.  
"Trying to pretend to be calm?" She didn't stopped but replied to him with a slight smile on her face. "You heartbeat is getting faster." She glanced at the tablet.  
"It is just because I wonder what you will do next." Moira's movement did worked, or it was just their talk distracted him. Anyway, he didn't feel so much pain. Moira put another finger in, and started to get into further. He moaned when she put the third finger into him.  
"How are you feeling now?" She asked.  
"Well… A bit of strange but I can- Umm! " What she was doing made him remind those physical checks done in the army. He tried to organize his words but was interrupted by a sudden stimulation. Her finger touched a point and the feeling came to his brain just like electricity. He couldn't help shivering, bending his back and contracting his rectum, but it only let her finger get tighter with him. She tried to move her finger out of him but it only made him tremble more. He had never have such feeling before. He tried to control himself but there were still kind of excitement in his voice. "Wai… Wait Moira I don't feel so good…" Then he found another thing: his dick began to be half hard.  
Does that mean he felt pleased when she did that?  
Unbelievable.  
"No, that's what you should feel. Everything is going so well that it is even out of my expectation."Moira answered calmly."Seems that we can move to next step."  
"Next what? Oh. Damn it." He finally realized why those toys are here. "Don't you mean to put it into me?"  
"Should I praise you for your good eyesight, commander?" Moira laughed thinly, and picked one among those. "Well, try to control yourself."  
"I will." He answered, but still a little afraid. He himself seldom use such things to tease Moira, but maybe she would use them by herself. Thinking of that, he couldn't help imagining what she would be like while using those small toys to entertain herself when they were not together.  
She might give out moans, pretending it was his. That thought almost made him forget what he would meet soon. However, the thought didn't last for long.  
Now she is planning to use it on him. He could feel Moira slowly put that thing into him. As what she did just now, it slid into him smoothly, just providing a pressure let him realize its existence. But even such slight motions had provide much stimulation and made his breath deeper. "Huh… Not so comfortable, I think."  
"Try to relax, Gabriel." Moira surly didn't know what he was thinking just now. After making sure that vibrator was lying in where it should be, she pulled her hand back, put off the gloves, stepped to his side, and took her pad as well as a controller. He could see her face clearly. She was smiling.  
"Let's begin with the easier." Before he could say something more, she pressed a button on the controller. That tiny thing began to move, stimulating his inner body. He never had such feeling, and he even couldn't name it. Does that excitement or pleasure? Part of him want to stop it, and the other part want even more. He thought he must give out moans unconsciously. This situation was much diffrent from what he used to meet, he didn't know what her next step would be.  
Oh. He realized. Moira was standing aside, watching what he was doing.  
He tried to avoid having eye contact with her. He couldn't imagine what she would like now. He tended to cover his mouth with his hand but failed. He bit his lips to prevent more moans sliding from his mouth, the pain slightly let his calm down. He took a deep breath, trying to make the tremble not so visiable.  
"So... I suppose that's what you are in- interested in, huh?" He asked, still not looked at her face. He had never thought his voice would sound like that one day.  
That was a bit of, embarrassing.  
"I want to applaud for you, commander. Does the United State government train their soldiers to continue thinking and analysing under such situation?" There was something like excitement in her voice.  
So she was satisfied with this situation.  
“Maybe I should suggest them to add this. To prepare for one day they may meet a crazy scientist who test their ability in such aspect." Anyway he began to get used to the feeling bring by it, however, he still couldn't hide the tremble in his voice well.  
He heard her chuckled thinly. "Unfortunatly, your plan will fail. The crazy scientist would only do her evil experiment on the one named Gabriel Reyes." It was his first time hearing Moira called him in such way, and her tone reading his name made him shake. "And, as you said, let me test your limit. Hope you are still calm enough."  
"I will- Huh! That- that's a little... " He even couldn't speak a whole sentence. The increased stimulation made him couldn't think anything, and every his own movement would let it pressed that point harder. He felt himself just like the fish on the ground, catching as much as possible air into the body but still couldn't put out the inner fire.  
"How do you feel now? Still keeping thinking?" Must be in purpose, Moira mocked him, standing there, without any movement. He want to argue with her, but he couldn't speak anything but gasp.  
It was totally diffferent from any time they have a sex before. Or can it be called a sex?He feel he is coming, but it was a strange feeling. He could see and feel how hard he is, and he tried to help himself to reach the end. But-  
His hands. Fucking the restraints. The cold metal made him annoyed again.  
Things were out of his control, and he could do nothing to bring it back to normal.  
He began to wonder why he accept her request without thinking ore more second.  
"Take... that... out, Moi- I... you... Damn."  
"Need my help?" She bent down, getting closer to him. He could see the curve of her lips. He opened his mouth, but the only thing came out was groans out of lust. However, she didn't need him to repeat anymore. She had hold him, stroking the top of him, as she used to do. The soft feeling and the heat of her skin finally bring this strange experiment to the end. He couldn't help but giving in her hand, and the shudder of orgasm swam though his spine. He gasped, still couldn't recover from what had happened. He stared at Moira, feeling himself fluttering fast.  
"You... I won't agree with you to do such thing anymore, Moira."  
"You are the boss." She answered, still with smirks on her face. The fucking small thing was finally stopped and Moira gradually pull it out of him. He trembled again. His hands finally got free, and he immediately pull her on him. He felt her froze for moments, seems to wait him to say something.  
He always preferred actions than words.  
"Now you satisfied?" He bit her naked neck, and she shook slightly as he expected.  
She turned her head around, giggling around his ear. He still didn't want to have any eye contact now, but Moira didn't agree with him. She hold his head, forcing him to look into her mismatched eyes.  
"You couldn't be better."


End file.
